ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WikiViews Editorials: What is going on with The Eric Animations movie?
Transcript Noah: Hey Dillon! Dillon: Yes, Noah? Noah: Can we go to McDonald's? Dillon: No! Noah: Why not? Dillon: Because, Noah, we're not going to McDonald's. We're having meatloaf, peas, and mashed potatoes at home instead. Noah: Wait a minute... *Noah glances at the script.* Noah: THIS IS THE SCRIPT TO A GODDAMN GOANIMATE VIDEO! Dillon: It's Vyond now. Noah: Same thing. Nolan:(sighs and talks to audience) When it comes to Vyond or Goanimate its no secret that it would get its own feature length movie (shows posters of The Eric Animations Movie) Noah: Wait, wasn't there literally a GoAnimate movie? *A poster for GoAnimate: The Movie is shown.* Dillon: Don't bring that shit up! Noah: I mean, it's inevitable. It's LITERALLY called GOANIMATE: The Movie. Nolan:(VO) Its been in production for quite some time and has been reworked a lot and hasn't been released Rumors even stated that the film is shut down. So whats really going on with The Eric movie that hasn't been released into what it is? (cuts back to Nolan) Well lets start from the very beginning (cuts to a photo of Henry Norton) It all started with this man here Henry Norton a director, producer, and composer who is best known for his involvement in the Taylor's Crystal Universe: All Stars ''Back in 2016 he announced that he was working on feature film adaptations of some of Go!Animate/Vyond's properties. His company Henry Norton Films (shows picture of his company) well formally known as Cheryl Norton Films for some odd reason would be involved. One of his projects is a feature-length film based on the Go!Animate/Vyond series ''The Eric Show (cuts to footage from the show), Which was a odd show but ok in a few levels show. Norton stated that he wanted to make this film in order to reboot the series after it went on hiatus in 2015. He also mentioned that he would serve as one of the directors and writers of the film, and his best friend Senna will be involved in the movie. However, due to some controversies with Henry that were going on during that time, production of the film was put on hold until January 24, 2017 Yeah one full year how crazy was that?.(cuts to another picture of Norton) During that time, the film was originally titled promotionally as (shows the original tiitle) The Eric Show: The Movie. Although this will be the first actual theatrical Go!Animate film, this is not the first Go!Animate feature film. Many fan-made Go!Animate feature films have been produced by many Go!Animate users and released on YouTube since 2011, but became popular as of 2013, starting with the release of the 2013 film Go!Animate: The Movie.Yes there was actually a GoAnimate Movie i wish i was making it up In Fact Eric Animations was so crazy it needed the help from a lot of companies to get this film where it was and it was a lot of companies (shows pictures of film studios) including Warner Bros Nickelodeon Paramount MGM Columbia Sony Pictures Animation Amblin and even New Line Cinema. Heck even at one point they wanted to bid on having Walt Disney Pictures 20th Century Fox and STX Entertainment to help them. But however Entertainment One won distribution rights to the film.Even Discovery Family Ratpac and Cartoon Network were helping with it too. Geez its like Avengers Endgame but with film companies Noah: God. This sounds like CinemaSins hell. Besides, why do you need that many studios to make a fucking GoAnimate movie? Nolan:Well Noah theres a little bit more to the story and confession to make...i was apart of it (Suddenly the FBI comes) FBI Agent: FBI OPEN UP! Nolan:Hey?? whats going on here? FBI Agent: Nolan Massey, you are under arrest for taking part in the Eric Animations Movie. Nolan:Dude that was a long time ago just please let me continue what happened (Nolan gets shot) Nolan:Dude Not Cool your planning to kill me and take me away just so you could be finished with the review? Dillon: Hey! It's not me! It is the FBI Agent! (Dillon gets shot too) Nolan:Can i please continue before this entire review is just a full FBI joke? (cuts to a picture of James Sharp) Nolan (VO):James Sharp or as we know him Movielover9000 whose a great guy had expressed interest in working on the film, involving his company (shows image of his company) Sharpness Knight Animation Studios to co-produce the film. 9 days later, John Harry Lau has expressed interest in working on the production of the film after he watched the original series. He later became one of the executive producers of the film. In May 11, 2017, Eric Medina, Colin Lloyd Pendergast, D.A. Nichols, and Abbey Thickson had also agreed to help develop the film, and Adult Mall Movies (now Crystal Mall), Colin Entertainment, Ltd., NicThic Productions and its division NicThic Cinemation Studios were hired to co-produce the film. Colin served as the producer, executive producer and writer of the film, while D.A. and Abbey serve as directors of the film. (cuts back to Nolan Dillon and Noah) Nolan:Ok so you guys are probably wondering when was i involved right? Noah:Yeah tell us how did a ridiculous crazy project like this get you involved Dillon:He's Nolan he's always on board for ridiculous projects Nolan:Well funny you guys should mention that (shows more pictures) Nolan (VO):I didn't get involved until 2017 I was interested in working on the film, and wanted my company Slimeworks to be one of the production companies for the film. However, Stephan stated that he already has a lot of film companies helping with the film, and Slimeworks won't be involved in the film. Category:WikiViews Category:Reviews Category:Comedy